I don't like the cold
by MysticFantasy
Summary: After awakening from the ice after seventy years, Steve refuses to have anything to do with the snow that came in winter. Natasha decides to help him get past his fears.


**I don't like the cold**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

_"...temperatures are going to stay in the upper twenties with a high chance of a foot or two of snow covering the area. Residents are highly advised to stay off highways due to increased risk of ice and sleet, causing the roads to be very dangerous to..."_

Steve turned off the radio before turning back to look out the window. The scene outside the window of the Avengers new country house was completely colorless. Grey clouds were pouring millions of white snowflakes onto everything their path.

Not too long after Stark Tower had been renovated, Tony had insisted that the Avengers needed a house in the distant country side where they could get away to for some peace and quiet when they felt they needed a break from their busy lives working with SHIELD and being in the eye of every news camera and paparazzi stalker.

With a small sigh, the super soldier turned away from the window and walked over to his closet where he pulled out a blue turtle neck sweater and pulled it on over the long sleeved shirt he was already wearing.

Back before he'd recieved the super soldier serum, Steve use to love this kind of weather. He and Bucky had always built snow forts behind the orphanage they grew up in and would attack each other with snowballs which would usually earn them an earful from the nuns if they got sick.

But after crashing the Hydra plane into the frozen ocean and 'sleeping' in ice for seventy years, Steve had begun to despise this weather. It reminded him of his seventy year entrapment and of everything he lost.

It seemed that the weather had become colder during this time of year and Steve tried to keep himself from feeling any of the chill that reminded him he was a stranger in this time and that everything that had once made his life happy was now gone.

He refused to be cold again. Refused to feel that pain again.

Leaving his room, Steve walked down toward the kitchen where he began to make a steaming cup of hot chocolate. He was glad Tony had insisted he learned basic technology otherwise he would have had to use hot water from the faucet which he rather not do after Bruce had explained the water system.

"Aren't you hot?" a voice suddenly asked as Steve waited for the milk to boil on the stove.

The blond soldier turned and spotted Natasha leaning on the counter, watching him with careful eyes.

"Not really." he answered turning his attention back to the milk.

"Cap, you look like you gained weight and we all know that's not possible. Which means that you're wearing extra layers." she said.

"I'm fine." Steve insisted as the milk started to boil. He turned the oven off and began to pour the milk into two different mugs which he then mixed chocolate powder into them. He handed the extra mug to Natasha who took it with a smile.

She sipped the hot chocolate and smiled at how it tasted.

"I've never had it made this way before." she said. "I think it's my new favorite."

Steve only offered a half smile as he began to drink his own.

"How about we drink these on the porch?" Natasha suggested moving around the counter. "We can watch the snow."

"Uh, no thanks." Steve answered.

"Don't like the snow?" Natasha asked. "Or you just don't want my company?"

"No. I mean, I do..." Steve sighed as he tried to get his words straight. "I do enjoy your company Natasha. Very much. I just rather not be in the cold."

"Why? Afraid you'll get sick?"

"I can't get sick. Thanks to the serum." Steve reminded.

"Then what is it?" Natasha questioned.

Steve wasn't sure he really wanted to tell her why he was so against going outside. The house was nice and warm and outside was so frigid and cold. He had enough of that and just wanted to be somewhere his heart and blood hadn't stopped due to low temperature.

He just wanted to walk off but knowing Natasha, it wouldn't happen. When the Black Widow wanted something, she got it without fuss and knew ways of getting what she wanted.

Steve was resistant any all methods of hypnosis but Natasha had a mind control game all her own. And it worked!

"After what I went through, being in the ice for all those years...I don't ever want to feel cold again." he admitted after moments of silence.

Natasha was quiet and Steve wasn't sure what to make of it. She was difficult to read and at times it made Steve a little nervous. He could never tell when she was either going to tell give the look of death or pull out a hidden gun and point it right between your eyes.

To his surprise, Natasha walked over and took one of his hands in one of her own and led him toward the front door.

He stopped in his tracks, ceasing her attempts to get him outside.

"Natasha..."

"Steve, I won't let you get cold." she said looking right into his eyes.

Steve stared back into her eyes. There was a different light in them that he hadn't seen there before. A certain level of determination.

With a light sigh, he nodded and allowed her to continue leading him to the door. She momentarily released his hand to open the door before grabbing his hand again and walking outside.

Steve slighlty hesitated at the door before allowing Natasha to gently pull him out.

Once outside, Natasha shut the door and directed him to the white whicker bench where she sat him down.

Steve sat without a fight but did get upset when Natasha took his still hot cup of hot chocolate away and placed it on the small table on the opposite side of the bench.

He tried to retreive his heat source only for his hand to once again be taken by the Russian spy as she sat herself directly next to him which caused his cheeks to flush.

Natasha didn't say anything as she laid her head on his shoulder. Her hair tickled his cheek and neck and he did his best not to let it show.

The rest of the Avengers know that he's not exactly the ladies man and he got weak in the knees anytime it seemed a dame was trying to get his attention.

Natasha doing this certainly wasn't helping his shy nature.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, neither making a move to make a conversation. Finally, Steve had enough when he felt his nose start to get cold.

"I've had enough." he said softly as he stood and tried to head for the door only to have his hand grabbed once more.

"We're not done yet." Natasha stated.

"Natasha, please." Steve said. "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"If you told me then I would understand." she said.

"Why should I?" Steve replied trying to keep his tone even. "You never tell anyone about your troubles. Why should I tell you mine?"

"Mine are pretty easy to figure out and no one has ever asked to hear them before." Natasha said simply. "But you, you hide yours. I want to know how I can help you Steve. This is a fear that you have to face. It's better to get it done with now before you're in a situation where it'll hold you back."

Steve had to admit that she had a strong point. With their line of work, sooner or later he would eventually be in Alaska or the Arctic again. If that happened and he still had this problem then he knew he would fail the team.

And he wasn't going to allow failure on a mission. Especially if it would affect his friends.

Steve felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed Natasha try to lead him toward the open lawn covered in fresh snow. He resisted her trying to get him to go in that direction but she was determined.

"Steve, let me help you." She said softly.

"I can't Natasha. I...I can't." Steve said trying to take his hand back.

"Hey, look at me." Natasha said stepping close to him and placing a hand on his cheek. "This is not who you are. You hear me? This fear that you have can be overcome. You're one of the strongest men I know Steve and I know that if we were in the middle of a fight right now in the middle of Antarctica you would be fighting your hardest without even paying attention to where you are. We understand how you feel about having been trapped in the ice for so long and we know how much you've lost and we can only hope to understand how much it hurts and how hard it is for you. The only way you can get past this is by taking the first step right now. I'll help you. You won't be alone."

_"You won't be alone."_ a voice echoed in his mind. That same voice from the woman who had given him strength when he had been in a dark moment after loosing his closest friend. Was it pure coincidence that Natasha had just said those exact same words?

Natasha took both his hands in hers and led him to the stairs. Steve followed without a fight, something he hadn't done in a long time.

The snow crunched beneath their shoes as they stood in the middle of the yard and their footprints the only thing disturbing the beautiful white blanket.

They stood there staring at each other as the snow gathered on them.

Steve noticed how the snow made Natasha look more beautiful as it continued to fall onto her hair. He looked around the scenery. White was still the only color he could see but somehow it looked different now.

He came reeling out of his thoughts when he suddenly found himself falling backwards and landing in the snow.

Natasha chuckled as she flopped down next to him.

The super soldier tried to get up but he was kept down. Guessing that Natasha had a point to this, he stayed down and stared up at the grey sky as the millions of snowflakes continued to fall down to Earth.

This reminded him so much of those long gone days of playing in the snow with Bucky. The laughter they shared as they raced around the snow covered ground was nothing but a memory now.

The same element that had given him joy as a child became his worst enemy the day Bucky had died.

He closed his eyes and felt a tear slip from his eye. He opened them again when he felt the tear be brushed away.

Steve was now faced to face with Natasha who was now leaning over him. He was about to ask what she was doing when she leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

The blond super soldier froze as his eyes widened. This was the third time this trick had been pulled on him but somehow...this one was different.

Inside him, there was a spark that seemed to grow. He had felt this same spark with Peggy but it hadn't lasted because he was needed to stop Schmidt.

Now that Natasha was doing it, Steve felt a sudden flare begin. He felt the warmth of the flame spread through his body, driving out any chill and cold he felt since he'd been dragged outside.

Natasha pulled back and smirked seeing his stunned expression.

"It's time you make some new memories about this time year." she said brushing his snow covered bangs away from his forehead. "You've seen a lot of horrible things during this time of year before being trapped by it for so long. Think of being in this new era as a fresh start. You can start making new memories and try to put everything behind you."

Steve actually smirked at her suggestion. She was right.

If he was able to start putting things behind him then he could start making new memories of being with his new friends. His pain from his former life would always be there but maybe no w it wouldn't be so painful.

The ice he'd been trapped in had ended his life in the 1940's but the ice also gave him new life in the new millenium with new friends to help him through anything difficult he would have to face.

Captain America was still needed and he would be there when he was needed. Natasha had shown him that and now he was determined not to let her work go to waste.

"Still hate the cold?" Natasha asked.

Steve smiled as he reached up and ran his fingers through her fiery red hair.

"Not anymore." he answered.

Natasha smiled before she leaned down and kissed Steve again. He returned her kiss as the snow continued to fall onto them.

The flame inside Steve continued to grow and he now knew that he would never again feel the bitter chill of any form of snow and ice again. He would never again have to be afraid of feeling trapped by the ice in his mind anymore for the ice has forever been melted away.

The two heroes slowly pulled apart and simply smiled at each other. Without a word, they stood from the snow and headed back to the house.

Upon reaching the porch, Steve reached for the forgotten hot chocolate and frowned.

"What is it?" Natasha asked.

The super soldier looked at her with a straight face though his eyes held a light of laughter.

"You owe me a cup of hot chocolate."


End file.
